The present invention relates to apparatus for making a feed containing bagasse, yeast, and protein for cattle, pigs, or poultry by mixing bagasse, i.e., crushed sugar-cane refuse from sugar making, with a protein yeast fungus, Candida utilis or the parent yeast, C. utilis var major and cellulose decomposing bacteria, Trichoderma viride, by fermenting the mixture of the above materials at the optimum temperature of fermentation, by mixing, in a definite ratio, the fermented bagasse mixture and the top portion of a sugar cane which has been crushed, dried, and mixed with cereals, and then by rolling and drying the resultant mixture into an appropriate feeding shape.
There are many sugar producing countries and in a large majority of these countries, sugar is produced from sugar cane, which provides a large amount of bagasse. However, there have not yet been developed proper ways of utilizing bagasse and thus these countries are suffering from the disposal of the accumulated bagasse.